


A challenge

by BlackBloodedGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, all OCs - Freeform, challenge, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodedGirl/pseuds/BlackBloodedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and death are watching the humans, and things get a bit... interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	A challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this comic and was greatly inspired: http://imgace.com/pic/tag/life-asked-death-death-why-do-people-love-me-but-hate-you/

The sun was setting over the mountain, showing an azure sky above them with only but a few white puffy clouds. She sat on green grass, whilst the grass lay slightly wilted beneath him. They sat beneath a blooming cherry blossom tree, and looked down the mountainside. The humans beneath them were running about doing average human things. The woman shook her blonde head sadly and turned to the antlered man beside her.   
"Death?" Life asked carefully.   
He looked to her, his eyes wary as he responded, "Yes?"  
She shook her head again, and looked back down the rough stone, towards them. The creatures who went about their daily lives, forever oblivious that there were only two figures sitting above them, forever watching.  
"Why do they," she said, motioning to the humans below, "Love me, and hate you?" She asked gently, her curiosity burning. She turned her bright blue eyes to him, and waited for his answer. The curiosity made her eyes burn brightly.  
"Alas. It is because you, my friend, are a beautiful lie, and I am a painful truth," he responded looking at her, watching her expression grow pained. He knew, and she knew, that he was right. They sat silently, simply staring out at the people. Death looked to life, her eyes had grown sad, and angry.   
"Why Death, why must it be that way?" She asked bitterly. Death simply shrugged his shoulders, uneasy at the bitter tone of the usually childish and youthful Life.   
"I do not know," was all he responded with. How was he supposed to respond to that. He didn't know. "Maybe it is simply because you give them what they wish for, and I come later simply to take is away," he said softly shaking his long black mane of hair.   
"But that is no reason for their hate!" She responded eyes blazing even brighter. He rolled his grey eyes and shook his head once again. "Just accept it Life, there is no reason for you to be angry. I accept their hatred. It makes my job that much easier," he said, the lie flying from his mouth without second thought. She glared at him, an angry blush coloring her usually fair demeanor.   
"I know you are lonely Death. I know they make you chase their souls. I know they fight you. I know your job is far from easy," she said. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Of course she knew. These were her precious creations. She knew all about them, and his struggles. "I also know that you are lonely," she whispered. His muscles clenched tightly. He stood still as a rock and felt the girl's sad blue eyes searching for his gaze. He stared at his hands.  
"Death," she said quietly, reaching for his hand. He shook his head and pulled it from her grasp. They sat in silence after that, each pondering their respective thoughts.   
Suddenly the girl jumped up and looked down at him. The cold angry look to her, gone and replaced with a beaming and joyful smile. He looked up at her curiously. She smiled her perfect straight teeth at him in a grin and said loudly, "I have an idea!" She leaped up and clapped her hands, "I challenge you to a bet," she exclaimed, knowing he wouldn't resist. He grinned his pointed teeth at her and stood to his full height. He towered above the small girl but neither cared.   
"What would this, bet be?" he asked, non nonchalantly.  
"You have to go down to that town, right below us. You will find a girl, and you will make her like you. I think that you can, and I know you think it's impossible. We have had this discussion before," she said fiercely, cutting off his protests. They had visited the subject before and he had always shot the tiny girl down. He raised an eyebrow, willing her to continue.  
"If I win, I will be happy seeing you not be lonely, as long as you continue to visit me. Believe it or not, I do like you. If you win though, things will continue as they are but, I will give you one soul. Any soul of your choice," she said carefully. His eyes gleamed. It was so hard for life to release her souls. He hated the arguments they always had over which souls he would, or wouldn't take. She hated causing her humans pain, and he knew it. If it weren't for their parent's wishes, she wouldn't allow him to take any souls. The only problem was, the rule of soul taking was that they had to agree to which person it would be to die.  
"Of course, you must continue to talk to me every night with this," she said handing over a phone, "and you must continue your work," she said the last bit sadly. He grinned. Of course he did. "I will hide your antlers," she said carefully, "but when a girl gets close enough to you, you must show them to her. That will be a test to show your trust in her. If she accepts the trust you will have won. If she does not, you may remove the memory from her, if you do so choose. Other than that you will remain the same way you look now. You may give up after one year if you do so choose. Those are all of my requirements," she said, "Do you have any?"   
He shook his head. "As long as, if you win I may give her the choice of coming here with me," he said cautiously. She nodded.   
"I'll take your bet," he said grinning, and held out his hand. She grinned and shook it.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
